Sensors, also known as transducers, are used to measure different types of phenomena such as temperature, acceleration, pressure and flow and convert these phenomena to analog voltages. In the manufacturing of large aircraft, extensive testing routines are employed in which hundreds and even thousands of sensors are deployed throughout the aircraft. In a typical test configuration, each of the sensors is coupled to a data acquisition and analysis system using an individual pair of wires resulting in very large bundles of cables throughout the aircraft. Modal analysis and the factory environment are other applications in which a multitude of distributed sensors is typically deployed with each sensor individually and separately connected to a data analysis system.